


Ghost of you

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: There was a relationship. Now there aren't.





	Ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost of you makes me think that the other person of the relationshio commited suicide. I decided to make a os inspired by that song, but without suicide. Nobody dies in this.
> 
> Comment what you think!

We used to be happy together. But we wre hidden from everyone because I was too scared. Scared of judgement, scared that everything would change. At first you were fine with it but then, it became too much. So you left.

Now, I wake up and look on your side. It's always empty. There's a coffee cup laying around with your lipstick stain, but it fades with time. 

Now I dance alone around the house. Or with your ghost, but it's not the same. And I drown everything, every night. 

I cleaned the house the other day and I found one of your shirts. Your Zepplin one. The one you wore the night before you left. But I tried not to think of that night. I prefer remembering the good times, like all those where we danced in the living room. Those are nicer things to think about. 

I'm sorry that I was a coward. I wish we could turn back time, I wish we could go back to that day and I wish I could make everything different. Maybe we would still be together, and I wouldn't be married to a bottle of alchool.


End file.
